


You Are my Future

by SpiritofLove961



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet, True Love, Wedding Dress, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofLove961/pseuds/SpiritofLove961
Summary: While waiting on Furihata, Akashi happens to spot a wedding dress boutique and stared contemplating how his precious brunet would look in one. What better way than to have the mousy teen try one on and after seeing what he wanted, the redhead has something important to ask Furihata. What could it be and what will Furihata's answer be; read and find out! AkaxFuri Enjoy!
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	You Are my Future

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters_

One Saturday afternoon, Akashi was in Tokyo sitting on a street bench in town waiting for Furihata to come meet him. He had received a text from the brunet a few minutes ago letting him know he was on the way and Akashi couldn't wait. With the distance from Tokyo and Kyoto and their schedules with school and basketball practice, the two teens hardly saw each other. Even though they contacted each other through video chat, texts and phone calls, the redhead has been itching to see his lover in person and now he was able to.

At that moment, Akashi felt the need to stretch his legs a bit. While he stood up, he happened to notice a store display window out the corner of his eye. He walked over to it to discover it was a wedding dress boutique and display showed three wedding dresses each of different styles through the glass. The dress to the far left was a form fitting, strapless white dress with a sweetheart cut. Towards the bottom of the dress, transparent white cloth was spread out in the shape of a mermaid's tail. The dress to the far right was styled as a ball gown which flowed at the bottom. It was white with white skinny straps over the mannequin's shoulders which attached to a bodice covered in sparkling clear rhinestones. The piece that really caught Akashi's attention was the one displayed in the middle which was strapless just like the previous one, but styled differently. It was a strapless white dress with a form fitting bodice. Along the front of the bodice were white clothed roses going down the middle as the dress flowed like a ball gown but the skirt was ruffled.

Akashi stared at the beautiful garment in complete awe. He started to imagine what his Kouki would look like wearing it on their wedding day. The mismatched eyed teen thought his lover would look so stunning walking the aisle to greet him at the altar. Ever since he and Furihata became a couple, Akashi had always hoped the brunet would become a part of his family in the future and he intended to see it through if the other said yes. As the redhead was contemplating on his future with Furihata, the said teen arrived at the meeting place and said to him, "Hey Sei, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here." The hazel eyed teen noticed Akashi was deep in thought about something. He lightly tapped the other's shoulder and said, "Um Sei, did you hear me?"

The slight tap caused the redhead to come out of his thoughts. He turned to see Furihata giving him a slightly worried look. "Oh Kouki, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago; I called to you but you didn't hear me. You seemed to be thinking about something; are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright, Kouki, but may I get your opinion on something?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"What do you think about this dress?" Akashi asked directing the brunet's attention to the wedding dress displayed in the middle.

Furihata turned to the window and saw the fancy looking garment. "W-Well, I think it's a lovely dress and anyone would be lucky to wear it on their special day." the brunet replied with a smile.

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"I see; so, how would you feel about wearing it, Kouki?"

The minute he processed what Akashi asked, Furihata's hazel eyes widened in shock. He constantly looked at the dress and at Akashi before he stammered, "M-M-Me, wearing that?! I-I-I c-couldn't…I mean there's no way I could pull it off!"

"On the contrary, I think you would look really cute in it, Kouki." Akashi simply replied with a smile.

"S-Sei, you're just saying that!"

"No I'm not, in fact, I'll prove to you I'm right."

"How are you going to do that?" Furihata asked worried about where this was going.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

* * *

**(A half an hour later…)**

"Come on Sei, I don't think this is a good idea!" Furihata whined as he and his lover at the Akashi family home in Tokyo.

"Now Kouki, there's no need to be so shy; it's just me here."

"But Sei, it's not going to look good me at all though."

"Now how do you know that if you haven't even tried it on yet?"

"B-But…"

"Kouki, please just try it on for me." Akashi asked in a sweet yet slightly demanding tone as he handed Furihata the dress bag.

The brunet sighed heavily as he gave in; he just couldn't say no to Akashi. "Oh okay, but don't laugh." Furihata said as he took the dress bag from the redhead.

"I wouldn't laugh, Kouki because I know you'll look great."

"Okay, here I go…" the hazel eyed teen said before heading into the other room to change clothes.

Thirty minutes later, Akashi started to grow impatient waiting on his lover to get dressed. He got up from his easy chair and headed for the room Furihata was changing in which was next to the parlor room. He knocked on the closed door and called out, "Kouki, aren't you dressed yet?"

"Y-Yes..." the other teen called out from behind the door.

"Well come on out and let me see."

"I can't; I look silly."

Akashi gave a small sigh at the reply. He really loved Furihata, but he hated the other did not have any confidence in his looks. "Kouki, I know you're just saying that because you're being shy. I would like to see how you look and if you don't come out, I'm coming in."

There was a brief moment of silence until Furihata said in a small voice, "…Okay, y-you can come in now."

Akashi slowly turned the brass door knob and pushed the door open. When he stepped into the room, his red golden eyes widened and his mouth opened agape at the sight before him. There his lover stood wearing the wedding dress that really showed off his slim figure. He also wore long white gloves that came to his elbows with rhinestones all around the arm. In his mousy brown hair was a white rose hair accessory with strands of small, pearl colored beads hanging from it. Furihata stood there looking so meek and his cheeks were colored bright red due to his blush. Without saying a word, the redhead shut the door behind him before the brunet said to him, "You're not saying anything Sei, so I guess I really do look silly."

The redhead gave another small sigh before walking towards his modest lover. Once he was close enough to Furihata, he took the other's gloved hands in his and said, "Honestly Kouki, you couldn't be more wrong."

"H-Huh?"

"The reason I didn't give you an immediate reply is because you look so beautiful right now, it left me speechless."

"Beautiful…me?" the hazel eyed teen asked in a shocked yet hopeful tone.

"Yes, you look positively stunning Kouki, and I knew you would."

"Oh well…t-thank you, Sei." Furihata replied timidly with a small smile.

Akashi gave his blushing lover a warm, loving smile before getting down on one knee with the other's hands still in his. Furihata gave the redhead a perplexing look, "Um Sei, what are you doing?"

"Kouki," the Rakuzan captain began, there's something I have to say to you."

"O-Okay, what is it?"

"Kouki, when we first met, I assumed you were just a normal person with no unique talents. Then I witnessed your surprising skills at Winter Cup and I realized there was more to you than meets the eye. That day we met at the bookstore was a memorable moment for me because I got to know you better. We became friends and gradually, but surely we became something more. These days we've spent together have been the best days of life. Being with you has taught me its okay if you lose or make mistakes as long you learn from them."

"…Sei, I don't know what to say…" the hazel eyed teen said completely touched by his lover's words.

"Please Kouki, let me finish. Your kindness and compassion has brought so much joy and light to my life. I feel so alive when we're together and I want to make sure that feeling last forever. So when we've finished school and acquired out goals, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Furihata's eyes widened in shock as he placed his gloved hand over his mouth. He could feel himself tearing up as his cheeks turned bright pink. "Sei, this is…I'm speechless!"

"I hope this isn't rushing things, Kouki, but I do want you to remain by my side forever. You don't have to give me your answer now, but I hope you give me the answer I'm eager to hear when you're ready."

The brunet shook his head as he tightened his grip on his lover's hand. Furihata gave a heartfelt smile despite his tear filled eyes, "You won't have to wait, because I already have my answer and its yes."

Akashi's red golden eyes widened at his lover's answer, "Kouki, are you sure?" he asked hoping it was true.

The said teen nodded happily as he replied, "Y-Yes, I would love to marry you, Sei if you'll have me."

The redhead got up from his knee; still holding onto both of his boyfriend's gloved hands. A heartwarming yet grateful smile arose on Akashi's face which made Furihata blush, "Of course I'll have you now and forever. I love you, Kouki."

"I love you too, Sei."

"Kouki, years from now, I'll ask you for your hand again, and I'll have a ring, but for I want to seal our promise some other way."

The hazel eyed teen tilted his head slightly to the side, "How?"

"With a kiss."

The brunet's cheeks grew bright red as he finally said, "O-O-Okay." At that moment, Furihata felt two warm hands cover each of his reddened cheeks. The hazel eyed teen peered into the other's warm red golden eyes before he leaned in for a sweet loving kiss, which sealed their promise to be together for eternity.

* * *

**(Nine years later…)**

"And that's how Sei and I got engaged." Kouki said to a little girl looking up at him with bright red eyes. The little girl was wearing pink pajamas with small red hearts on them. She had mousy brown hair like Kouki but it was well kept and she was holding a white, stuffed rabbit toy. The young child was sitting up in a bed with pink sheets and a pink canopy over it with the hazel eyed male was sitting on the side of it. The bedroom walls were light pink and stuffed animals were everywhere in the room but arranged nicely. There was a kid sized table placed in the middle of the room with chairs to match. A white porcelain tea set with pink roses painted on the side of them.

"I love it when you tell that story, mama; it's my favorite. Was the wedding pretty?" the child asked.

"Yes it was Eriko; it was a ceremony with our closest and dearest friends, my mother and aunt. It was held underneath the cherry blossoms and we had an outdoor reception."

"O-o-o-o, that sounds pretty and I bet you looked just as pretty in your dress, Mama."

Kouki gave a small laugh as he replied, "That's what your father says."

"What do I say?" The two brunets looked to the side and saw Seijuro walk into the room looking at them a smile.

"Daddy!" Eriko said with glee as she pulled back her sheets and hopped off the fluffy bed to hug the redhead.

"Hello there, princess." The red eyed male replied with doting eyes as he returned his little girl's hug.

After their embrace, Eriko reached for Seijuro's hand and guided him to her bed. "Come on Daddy; Mama's telling me the story about your wedding."

"Again; you really love that story, don't you?" the redhead asked his child as he sat on the bed next to Kouki.

"Ah-huh, it's the best story ever!" the brown haired child replied with a bright smile as she got back under the sheets. Every time the two parents saw that adorable little girl smile, it made them feel so at peace. Other than their marriage, the couple's precious daughter was the best thing to ever happen to them. "So Daddy, did Mama look beautiful at the wedding?"

"Yes, completely stunning and 'she' still is."

"S-S-Sei!" the hazel eyed male cried out in embarrassment.

"What Kouki, I was just being honest." Seijuro said amused at his lover's reaction. No matter how many years go by, Kouki's timid reactions still touched his heart.

Eriko giggled at her "mother's" reaction, "Mama's embarrassed." As the little girl started laughing, her parents joined into the laughing fest as well.

Just then, the two parents heard their little girl give a small yawn. "Uh-oh, I think someone's sleepy." Kouki said sweetly.

"Ah-uh, I'm…not s-sleepy." Eriko said while letting out another yawn.

"Oh yes you are, little one. It's time to go to bed now, okay?" Seijuro said sweetly to the young child.

"Okay Daddy." Eriko said in obedient tone down under her pink blankets. She rested her head against her fluffy pink pillow while clutching her stuffed rabbit close to her.

Kouki got stood up and lightly kissed the child's forehead as he said, "Good night, Eriko."

"Night night, Mama; night, night Daddy." the red eyed girl replied with a sleepy smile.

"Sweet dreams, angel." Seijuro replied after giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead as well.

As Eriko slowly closed her eyes, she instantly fell into a peaceful slumber. Once the brown haired child was fast asleep, Kouki reached for her lamp and dimmed it to the night light setting. Then he and Seijuro quietly exited their child's room. Before they shut the door behind them, they stared at the slumbering child, "She's so precious, isn't she?" the male brunet asked his husband in a low whisper.

"That she is; she gets that from you." Seijuro replied with a loving smile.

"Oh Sei."

"Well, we better get going and let Eriko get her sleep."

"Oh alright." Kouki replied before he slowly and quietly closed the little girl's bedroom door. After he did, he felt Seijuro grab his hand kiss the back of it. A slight blush arose on the brunet's face as he asked, "S-Sei, what was that for?"

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you, Kouki. You gave me your heart, your commitment and you gave me a beautiful, healthy child and I love you for that."

"I-I-I love you too, Sei and I'm happy you were willing to spend your life with me." Kouki said bashfully as his cheeks grew bright red.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with and never forget that."

"How can I when I have this to remind me of our commitment to each other." the hazel eyed male replied with a loving smile as he pulled out a gold chained necklace which had his golden wedding band on it. The ring had two small red rubies and a topaz jewel embedded in it.

Seijuro smiled at his lover as he said, "How is it that you make me fall for you even more than I already do?"

"I dunno." Kouki said timidly while blushing.

"Well, I would like to show you how amazing you are, just like on our wedding night."

"A-A-Alright." the hazel eyed male said before his loving husband lead him to their bedroom to start their night of passionate love making. While they were heading to their room, they walked past a large rectangular photo in a golden frame. It was photograph of them, their high school friends and teammates, Furihata's mother and sister celebrating their happiest day of their lives, their wedding day.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this fic on Fanfiction under my same pin name, SpiritofLove961. It was originally published on August 21, 2016.


End file.
